A Changed Existence
by Kat1987
Summary: The sequel to "A Chance Encounter" begins where that left off...please read "A Chance Encounter" before reading this!
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**_This is the sequel to "A Chance Encounter" so if you haven't read that, read it first, otherwise you might be lost with this story! To those of you who have read "A Chance Encounter" and have been waiting for this I am sorry it took me a long time to write it. My family has had two major emergenices come up within the last three months, and then school started, and I didn't have any motivation to play with my imagination. Luckily my stress level has risen to where I need to blow off steam by writing, so I finally found motivation to write this first chapter, but please be warned I am still working on the overall story so it might take a while to update...Anywho, there is also a lot of poetic license as I do not know the full landscape of Washington State or any of the other States that will be included with the story...The characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, but I am only borrowing them for fun and not profit...So now without further adieu, enjoy "A Changed Existence", p.s. the starting day for the story is a Saturday..._**

BPOV

I held Green Eye's head on my lap, rocking him back and forth as his body flinched in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut and the rest of his beautiful face was scrunched so tightly that I could barely recognize his features. All I could see of his face was the veins protruding out pumping his blood.

And the smell was unbearable. The bite on his neck was healed, but the blood left stained on his neck and clothing wafted in the air around me. A most pleasurable experience, it was like I was walking on clouds, I wanted to actually taste that scent on my tongue, and I wanted the blood to overflow onto it, not just the scented air. But I knew I couldn't do that to him, my Green Eyes.

I jumped when his legs shot out straight in front of him. They had been crumpled and broken due to James' torture attacks before biting him. But I guess what changed me into a vampire was doing the same to him.

I can't remember much about my changing experience just that I was bitten on the neck and woke up to Victoria and James standing over me. I was worried about Green Eyes; I didn't know if he could hear me, I didn't know if he could feel my icy cold touch on his burning skin, which seems to be getting hotter. The only thing that I knew was I couldn't leave him now; I had to stay in the field with him until it was over.

_You can't stay in the field Bella, you have to leave_ I thought to myself. We couldn't stay here; I didn't know how long Green Eyes' parents would allow him to be gone, especially with the lie of meeting a long lost relative. I know that Charlie would not allow me to be gone for more than two hours past my curfew, so we had to leave as soon as possible before the whole city of Forks descending on the surrounding area.

I gently laid his head back down onto the ground and stood up in one swift motion. I spun around where he laid doing a quick search for James; my vampire eyes showing me every small detail of the field. I could see the tiny particles of grass, pollen, dust, and even feathers from birds floating in the air at the edge of the forest. Mixing with Green Eyes' scent was James' scent of mud and salt; his scent was also all over the field.

Once I felt confident that James was gone I turned my attention to the Volvo. I couldn't leave it here, but I couldn't go driving around with it; the Volvo would soon be a target of interest for the police, it had to be destroyed. I found the battery that James removed and put it back into place. As I was attempting to find the correct battery connections I heard the vibration of Green Eye's cell phone which he left in the car. I opened the driver side door and grabbed the phone – "Carlisle Cell" the flip screen read. I let the phone continue to vibrate in my hand, before I placed it into the cup holder.

I got out of the car and jumped over the top with plenty of room and landed gently next to Green Eyes. I stood over top of him and lifted him up and hurled him over my shoulder. Even though I had the strength of a vampire, the overall height of his body, compared to my 5 foot 4 inch frame, made it difficult for me to maneuver him to the car, especially since he was constantly moving due to the change happening within his body.

I placed him into the passenger seat of the car and jumped over top again to the driver's side. I turned the key to the car and it started and I drove as fast as I could out of the field. I scanned the road ahead for any of Forks' finest, but I thankfully ran across no one. I drove to the cliffs and pulled over. I ran over to Green Eyes and pulled him out of the car again and jumped to place him into the tree above the road.

I jumped back down went to the car and grabbed his cell phone from the cup holder, the flip screen now reading 10 missed calls. Curiously I opened his phone and there were also 10 voice mail messages. I pushed the "call voice mail" button and listened to message after message of Carlisle's frantic calls. "_What do you mean you were contacted by a family member? You don't have any blood relatives left Edward. Call me and we can talk about what is going on alright?" "Edward, please call me, Esme and I are worried about you." "Alright young man, this has gone on long enough, we are calling the Seattle Police Department as well as the Forks Police Department and the State Police Department, unless you call me back within the next five minutes."_ This last threatening message replayed in my head over and over. I clicked to hear the time the message was received and realized that it was now ten minutes after the call.

I put the phone back into the car and pulled out my own phone. I had two missed calls, both from Alice, but I didn't even realize my phone had rung. I opened it and I too had voice mails, so I connected to my voice mail. _"Hey Bella, it's Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, and I was wondering if you had heard from him today? Please call me back when you get a chance, thanks!"_ was the first message, the second was, _"Bella, it's Alice again, look I think there is something going on with Edward he hasn't answered any of Carlisle's phone calls, could you give it a try and call him? I know he likes you and would probably answer his phone for you over any of us. Thanks Bella, and please call me as soon as you hear from him!"_

I closed my phone and sighed. "I know what is going on with Edward, but I can't tell you Alice, I'm sorry" I said out loud as I put my cell phone next to Green Eyes' phone. I closed the door and began pushing the Volvo toward the cliffs. It wasn't that hard to do, it was like pushing a rolling chair across a hard wood floor. I stood watching the car flip as it plummeted toward the ocean. "Hopefully when – and if – they find the car it will be long enough for them to think our bodies decomposed." I said and I watched the back end sink below the waves.

I turned my attention back to where I put Green Eyes and quickly scanned the area for sounds of any form of search parties. When I heard and saw nothing I jumped back into the tree and pulled him up and over my shoulders. His body was no longer flailing; he was stiff like a board. I took one leap to a tree branch above us and began jumping from limb to limb from tree to tree, trying to get as far away from Forks and Washington that I could.

I needed to stop every few branches to readjust him on my shoulders because his body was refusing to bend into an easy to carry position. But it was also because the closeness of his fresh scent to my nose and mouth was too tempting of an invitation that I needed to regain my control. Eventually when I noticed the light of the forest dimming I knew that I needed to stop, the burning in my throat from carrying his blood soaked shirt so close to me was making my hungry and I couldn't last a night lying next to him without some form of blood within my system.

I began hearing some life of civilization and decided to stop on the outskirts of it so I could keep us hidden, but still find out where we now were. I left Green Eyes in the tree to keep him safe while I hunted and searched for clues to where we were. I silently landed on the forest floor and inhaled; the scent of Mint was very strong on the wind coming from above me, but I found the scent I was looking for the most – the scent of deer. I scanned the darkening forest and with the small amount of light still left for my eyes to use without strain, I saw the buck. I turned on the Animal and prowled moving so quickly yet quietly, the buck didn't flinch until I landed my teeth into his neck. I took a deep pull of its blood and it cooled the burn that had been aching me since the beginning of the day.

With the burn now cooling and a body system happy to be somewhat full I headed toward the noises of children laughing. I stopped at the edge of the forest to a backyard of four children playing flashlight tag. One of the boys close to the field had a fresh scrape on his knee and the Animal took over again. I started inching forward and stepped on a stick on the ground...

I jumped into a tree when the boy shined his light on me. "Whose there?!" he said loudly causing the other children to look at him. "Stop being a Scaredy Cat, William, there's nobody there" said a taller girl who looked to be his sister.

"Yes there is! I saw a very beautiful girl!" he said still pointing his flashlight where I had previously stood.

"Kids come inside now!" said a voice of a man from the house, who I presume must have been the father. All of the kids, except for William, turned at once toward the house.

"William come on, let it go, there was no one there!" said the same girl.

Reluctantly he turned and ran toward the house. I relaxed and realized I had been holding my breath while hiding out in the tree. "_Stupid mistake"_ said the Human to the Animal, "_You should have stayed in the trees_!" I shook my head causing the Human side to fully take over and to relax the Animal side.

I remained in the tree, but turned away from the house to sniff the air, the scent of Mint hung in the air. I squinted my eyes in order to scan the tree tops and saw him still crumpled in the position I left him in. "You'll be okay for a few more minutes Green Eyes" I whispered in his direction.

I turned my attention back to the house and I could hear the muffled sound of the children talking. _"She wasn't very tall, shorter than mommy, and her hair was full of leaves and twigs" _said William, "_and her skin reflected the light from my flashlight!"_

"_Yeah right William! You're not good at telling ghost stories!" _said the other boys' voice.

"_She isn't a ghost she is solid, ghosts are see through!" _said William

"_You've seen a ghost?!" _this voice I recognized as the girl from earlier_, "Gees-o-Pete! You believe everything we tell you don't you?!"_

"_Alright that's enough! To bed all of you_!" said the father again_._

I held in a chuckle listening to the children debating whether I was a ghost or not after the father had left the room. But then I focused my attention on the father. I could hear him walking down the steps. He took a heavy sigh as he turned on the television.

"_Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen and thank you for joining us for the 11pm news out of Spokane, Washington. We have an Amber Alert on two missing teenagers from the city of Forks. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, 17, and Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, also 17, were last seen by their family members on Friday evening and have had no contact with either of them today. It is believed they are traveling together in a 2001 Silver Volvo with the license plates '780 UAL'. Edward is 6'2" with bronze hair and green eyes. Isabella is 5'4" with brown hair and light brown eyes. If you have seen them you are asked to call the Forks Police Department at 555-091-3987 or your local department."_

I tuned out of the rest of the news broadcast; I got all the information I needed. Obviously Charlie didn't by my going to Seattle and I already knew Green Eyes' family didn't buy it either. But now I knew we had to get as far away as possible. I started jumping back through the trees to Green Eyes. I placed my hand on the top of his forehead and the burning of his skin sent a shockwave down my body. I curled up next to him and closed my eyes. Although I didn't need to sleep, I needed to settle my mind and come up with a better plan of action to get out of the Washington area.

_From the time you were bitten to the time you woke up it took three days, it will probably be the same for him,_ I thought rubbing my temples. _It has only been several hours since; you can't stay in the treetops especially this close to a family for that long! _I tried to picture a map of Washington to determine where Spokane is, but I realized I never studied a Washington map. _"We'll have to wait for the sun rise, then I will know which way is East,"_ I whispered to Green Eyes giving him a small kiss on his cheek, I closed my eyes and waited for the sun.

**_So I know this is long especially for a first chapter, but what did you think? Yes? No? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know in a review what you think...Also for those of you readers who do not know an "Amber Alert" is "America's Missing:Broadcast Emergency Response" system, named after a 9 year old girl named Amber who was kidnapped and murdered in 1996...I do know other Countries have started programs similar, but I don't want those who don't know to be confused...Also the license plate was completely made up, so if it is someone's it was not intended! And look at the phone number to the Fork's Police Department if you can figure it out and tell me, you'll get major props! _**


	2. Chapter 2:Night and Day

_**Ok...I know it has been a while since I've updated the story, but mostly that is due to school and I still don't have a clear cut vision of where this story is going in the long run. I played with this chapter for a long time and ended up scratching the whole thing. I have decided that this story will work best when you can get different POVs so this chapter will give you more than just Bella and it is indicated which POV you are in. I hope you like this chapter, and as always this is for fun and not profit and I am only borrowing the characters from S.M. ~Enjoy!~**_

Carlisle POV

I sat in my office staring at the computer screen not really reading what was on it when I heard a gentle tap.

"Come in," I was surprised by the hoarseness of my voice.

The door opened and Esme came in holding a tray with a tea pot and cups. She walked quietly to my desk and I saw that her mouth was set in a frown. She put the tray on the desk and poured two cups of tea. She handed me a cup and sat down next to me.

"Anything?" she asked looking at my cell phone.

"Not yet," I sighed in reply and took a sip of the tea.

She nodded and took a sip herself, "Charlie hasn't called me either," she said after she swallowed.

I looked over at her and saw tears building again in her eyes. I reached my hand over to hers and gently squeezed her fingers. "We'll find him. He'll come home," I said trying to hold back the choking feeling in my throat.

"What did we do wrong that he would do this to us?" she sobbed.

I couldn't respond, but I pulled her into me and wrapped my arm around her as she began crying – again.

BPOV

I opened my eyes when the sun began to break through the thick tree branches. I reflexively stretched and stood up. The blood stain on Green Eyes shirt wasn't as strong as earlier, but it was still potent enough that it was too tempting. I decided that I needed to make a trip back to the house with the family and find some clothes.

I kissed Green Eyes on his forehead and felt that his skin was even hotter than the day before. "I'll be right back," I whispered into his ear.

I made my way back to the house and stopped on a tree branch near the backyard. I sat down and turned my ear toward the house. I heard the children laughing again and the father's footsteps walking up the stairs. "Come on, we're going to be late," he said to them when he reached the top of the steps. There was then a lot of commotion on the steps and I saw only three of the children from the night before running to a truck. The father came out of the house a few steps behind holding a little girl, who looked to be a toddler. They were all nicely dressed and I remembered that it was Sunday and they must be going somewhere for worship.

When the truck pulled away from the house and I could no longer hear the engine I ran toward the house and up the front porch. I lifted up the "Welcome" mat and found a key. I unlocked the door and quickly ran up the stairs. I opened the first door on the right, but found that it was the boys' room; I tried the door next to that room and found that was the girls' room. The door across from the girls' room was the bathroom. I tried the last door that was upstairs and blew out a sigh of happiness when I saw a queen sized bed.

I went in the room and looked around. The bed was right in the middle, neatly made up on both sides. Each side of the bed had a bed side table and both of those tables had a lamp; only one had an alarm clock. Above the bed on the wall was a wedding portrait with the man I saw earlier and a woman I hadn't seen. _This must be 'mommy'_ I thought to myself looking at a young smiling couple. I turned around and saw a mirror "Wow William was right," I said out-loud. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to remove the twigs that had gotten stuck.

When that was finished, and after I cleaned up the mess on the floor, I refocused my attention to getting clothes. I opened up the bottom drawer of the dresser and found a mixture of men and women clothes. I pulled out shirts that looked like they hadn't been worn recently, or that wouldn't be missed. I chose a dark blue t-shirt for myself and a white t-shirt for Green Eyes. After I got what I had come for I started looking around the house again. In the living room the wall clock told me it was 9:30 in the morning. Along the fireplace mantel were individual pictures of the four children and in the middle was a group family picture, but it was missing the toddler. I moved closer to examine the picture. I looked over the smiling faces and noticed that the woman in the middle had a noticeable baby bump. I let out a gentle "huh" sound wondering why the photo hadn't been updated since the birth of the toddler, and decided to check out the kitchen. Along the side of the refrigerator was a calendar. Within the rectangles was a messy scrawl which I figured was the mans, and each day that had passed had been "X" out; but today's date was circled and within the circle was written, "Mom's Day and Sarah's Birthday," I smiled and scanned the rest calendar, at the bottom was a "to-do" list with check marks at the end of each "to-do." I scanned it and noticed that each day of the calendar had a matching list. I stopped on the one for today to see what the family was going to do for the day, but then I frowned realizing why the family photo hadn't been updated. The list read: get four roses; call g-pa and g-ma; buy b-day cake; visit Mom's grave; celebrate Sarah's fourth birthday.

I sighed and decided that I needed to get back to Green Eyes, and leave the family alone. I left the house, locked it, and put the key back under the mat. I ran back to the tree line and took one leap into the trees and made my way back to Green Eyes. I quickly changed my shirt and threw the old one above us into the tree. I felt embarrassed and knew if blood ran through my veins that my face would be flushing as I slipped Green Eyes shirt off. I was surprised at how muscular his chest and stomach were; he never wore tight shirts so I didn't have any idea how he looked. I quickly put the new shirt on him and as I pulled the shirt down my fingertips brushed against his sides sending burning chills through my body. I stood up quickly and threw his shirt where I threw mine and leapt to another tree branch. I crouched down and tucked my head between my knees feeling light headed. I had never felt the pang in my stomach like this before and I wasn't sure if it meant I wanted to drink his blood or do something – else to him. I took several deep breaths that didn't really help get rid of the pang, but I stayed in the position for several hours anyways. I started feeling better when I noticed that the forest was starting to become dark, and I decided to go back to Green Eyes. I sat down next to him and placed my hand back on top of his forehead – still burning.

Charlie POV

I sat at my desk within the police station trying to keep busy. I was waiting for phone calls from other departments with any information on Bella and Edward, but so far no one had seen the Volvo or either of them. I replayed the events of the last four months since Bella came to live with me, but I couldn't find any current reason for her wanting to leave. I had called Renee when she went missing, but she hadn't heard from her either, meaning this was a last minute decision on Bella's part.

I sighed and put my head down on top of the desk. I closed my eyes begging for the sleep that my body was lacking, due to my concerns for Bella's whereabouts, but also because my cell phone had been ringing every hour from Esme wanting an update. I finally had to tell her that I would call her when I knew something; instead of calling every hour, she now called every two hours.

Right on time my phone rang, "Esme Cullen" displayed on the screen. I sighed and flipped the phone open. "Hello Esme," I said tiredly.

"Charlie, we just got the trace back on Edward's cell phone. We know where he was calling Alice from," she said in rush.

"Where?!" I said sitting up and turning to my computer.

"One of the cell phone towers near the Vancouver/Portland borders."

"Thank you Esme, I'll call them right away, Bye."

I hung up the cell phone, looked up the Vancouver Police Department phone number and called them.

_**So how'd you like it? A bit different I know and maybe a little stalling at some points, but I found it necessary to give you Carlisle/Esme and Charlie, and also I had to think of a way to get around one of the 3 changing days...Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but with the end of this school semester coming up it might be a little bit toward either Thanksgiving or Christmas...as of right now I don't have any papers to write, but being a Social Studies Major/History Minor it means I am always reading and writing papers! Please give me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter and if you like the idea of having the other POVs. **_

_**P.S. if anybody here is from Armenia or Armenian, I want to tell you how interesting of a history your country has, as well as your Alphabet! I wrote a 7 page paper all about it!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Monday

**_Ok folks, sorry for the huge gaps in chapters. What I hoped to be a relaxing winter break turned out to be more stressful than I thought, due to family issues, and even though when I'm stressed I like to write, I can't really write my best. I've been writing this chapter for about two weeks now. The other reason for the delay is because the traffic for A Chance Encounter has gone up, so I am trying to wait until it dies down and this one spikes more. As per usual I am not SM I am only borrowing her character's...Enjoy!!_**

EPOV

Burning. My skin feels like it is constantly on fire. I know my eyes are shut tight and, besides the burning, I can't feel anything else – I feel paralyzed. I hear a pounding, but is the pounding in my head or from somewhere else? Every once in a while I can hear a gentle voice whispering from far away, but whose is it?

Then the pounding increases, I realize that this pounding is coming from inside of me, my heart is racing. I try to breathe to slow it down, but the filling of my lungs doesn't help. I try to sit up, but something is holding me down. The burning increases, I finally can feel my limbs, my arms outstretch, and my fingers grab earth. I scream out in pain, but my voice sounds different. Something tries to move my arms back to my torso, but I can't allow that, I fight back, but whatever is trying to stop me is strong too, the pain distracts my attempt to remain spread out – I lose. As my heart races faster the heat becomes even more intense – I want to die. I begin swaying; or rather whatever is holding me begins to sway me. I hear a "shushing" sound and I am able to hear, "Focus on me Green Eyes, focus on me!" The shushing continues, and I focus on it.

My heart begins to slow down; it slows down much to fast. The burning cools starting at my chest and working out toward my limbs. The shushing becomes clearer, as the pounding of my heart is now just a gentle beat until – it stops. I tense, and as I tense my captor holds me tighter; I need to break free, my heart has stopped, I'll die! As I try to remove the shackles I hear a female voice say: "Green Eyes, calm down, it's almost over. Shhhhhhh." I relax, I've heard this voice before, but it sounds a little bit different — the timbre has changed.

"That's right, you've almost made it through" the voice says again, "Just a few more minutes, and this will all be over."

_What do I have to wait for? _I wonder as I become even more limp. The burning of my skin is gone, and the girl who I guess is holding me lets go. I'm lying flat on my back on the dirt.

"Green Eyes? Can you hear me?" says the girls' voice.

"Yes," I respond whispering.

"You can open your eyes now, it's all over," she says again.

BPOV

I spent a few hours of the night hunting, and trying to clear my head from the day. Unfortunately it didn't help very well; my thoughts kept straying back to Green Eyes. I made it back to the tree where I had him protected and resumed my position of curling up next to him. The sun began to rise on Monday morning. I stood and stretched, out of habit not need. I took a breath and noticed the taste of mint was stronger than it had been. _Today must be the day_ I thought turning back to look at him. I heard his heartbeat increase, and decided to move out of the tree. I gently raised him up over my shoulder, and jumped to the floor below. I laid him down just in time.

He inhaled sharply and his face, which had become relaxed, was squinted tight again. I sat down next to him and watched. He started to sit up, but I pushed him back down; I figured that it would be safer for him to be on the ground. With no warning his arms shoot out to the sides, and I barely jump out of the way of his left arm; all of his fingers grab at the dirt.

He remains in this position for two hours. I can only imagine what he is going through. In some ways I feel relieved that I don't know what is happening to him, but at the same time, I worry about what will come next.

He screams, snapping my thoughts about the change. I decide the best thing is to bring his arms back to his sides, and as I try to move his arms, he fights back. He is much stronger than me, but he flinches and I pin his arms to his torso. I move to sit behind him. I lift him up into my lap and rock him from side to side, hoping to ease his pain, hoping that he somehow knows I am here.

"Shhh. Focus on me Green Eyes, focus on me!" I tell him.

I hold him like this for five hours when his heart begins to slow down, at first it is a steady human pulse, but then it becomes too slow. I can feel his skin temperature beginning to cool down. _This must be the end_ I think to myself and I listen to the growing gaps in his heart beats until they stop.

He tenses when the last beat ended, and I tense in return tightening my grasp around him. His hands reach for my hands on his chest, and his fingers try to pry mine away from his.

"Green Eyes, calm down, it's almost over. Shhhhhhh," I say to him trying to get him to relax. He surprisingly stops attempting to unclench my fingers and relaxes. I look up at the sky, the sun is too high, I don't want to blind him, and so I wait, for the sun to set.

It surprised me that he didn't attempt to get up that he just laid there. After four hours, the sun was finally low and the forest was darker than it was. I removed my arms from his chest and laid him down. I moved to kneel next to him; I looked at his face, focused on his new features. The musculature under the skin looked as hard as stone, the skin itself smooth like marble. I thought of him as a good looking human, but now, I found him to be extremely attractive, and his scent was even more intoxicating. _Focus!_ I thought to myself, _it's time to let him up_.

"Green Eyes? Can you hear me?" I said.

He immediately answered in a whisper, "yes."

"You can open your eyes now, it's all over."

**_CLIFF HANGER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Haha! Just kidding, extra long chapter! _**

EPOV

I opened my eyes on her command. At first everything was hazy, like going from a dark room to bright light; all I could see was a girl's face. Her skin was perfectly smooth, but I could see the very tiny pores. Her eyes were a robust color of gold, and when a small amount of sun light hit her face, the gold became even more pronounced, and her skin glowed. I took a breath of amazement but stopped when a savory taste hit my tongue; I couldn't make out the flavor but it caused me to jump, I moved in one fluid motion using my arms to spring board me to my feet.

As I moved to stand this girl did as well. We stood a few feet apart just staring at each other. _Who – is this?_ I thought scanning my brain trying to figure it out when suddenly I heard; "Green Eyes, how are you?" But what I heard was faster than the movement of her mouth. I stood there confused, until it happened again.

_Green Eyes it's..._, "Green Eyes, it's me Bella"

_How the hell did she do that?!_ I thought to myself realizing that again what I heard, she spoke.

_Maybe he doesn't remember me. James did say memory loss occurs when the transformation is over._

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. My voice echoed amongst the trees, and the sound of my voice reverberating around me startled me.

_What's the..._ "What's the matter Green Eyes?"

I put my hands to my ears, trying to block out the sound, but it didn't help. She took a large step toward me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

_I wish I knew what was going on. I wish I had someone to help me! Green Eyes..._ "Green Eyes calm down, tell me what's wrong!" she said.

I swung my arm and pushed her sending her flying through the air. She crashed into a tree about five feet from where we were standing, causing a loud boom. She crumpled to the ground but stood up in a swift movement.

_What the... _"What the hell Edward!" she screamed.

I had to get the repetition of her speech to stop. An instinct took over and I crouched down, placing my right arm gently on top of the leaves on the ground. She remained standing and I heard; _Let me take over! Let me take over! – Don't hurt him, be gentle, he's confused! – I won't hurt Green Eyes_!

She crouched, "Green Eyes, tell me what's wrong" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Who's 'Green Eyes'?" I hissed back.

"You are Green Eyes. Have you forgotten your life before this happened?" she hissed again.

"Before what happened?" I stood just a little, and she mimicked me; the voice started again.

_He doesn't remember..._

I snapped – I ran full force at her. I grabbed her waist and threw her back to where I had just stood. I watched her readjust her body and she landed quietly on her feet. I crouched back down, preparing to spring, but she started running at me. I ran toward her as well and when we crashed into each other we both fell backwards onto the ground. I sat up almost instantly and found her sitting in the same position right in front of me; her eyes were no longer the robust gold, but now a muddy yellow.

"Are you finished?" she said angrily.

"Stop repeating yourself and I will be!" I spat back.

She growled just a little. "I'm not repeating myself. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you?! You're the one sitting over there arguing with yourself, 'Let me take over! Let me take over!'" I mimicked.

She inhaled sharply and her eyebrow raised, "You heard my thoughts?" she whispered softly.

"I heard what?" I said back.

"My thoughts, you heard my thoughts. Can you hear what I am thinking now?" she asked and she started staring right into my eyes.

I looked back. I heard the breeze of the wind against the leaves, the buzzing of insects, the chirping of birds, the laughter of children, but nothing from her.

"No," I said almost instantly after she asked me.

She straightened up and her eyes began to lighten back to the gold color I first saw. _Can you..._ "Can you hear my thoughts now?"

"Yes!" I said instantly again.

_Hmm that's interesting, he can't hear me when I'm Animal, but he can when I'm Human – well, as human as I can be._

"Who's 'Animal'?" I asked after hearing her thoughts.

"Well – that's hard to explain," she paused, "Animal is like my alter ego; it's the predator side of me. Sometimes I can control it, other times I can't..." she trailed off and many words flew past, but I tried to tune them out.

"What am I? What are we?" I asked trying to get her talking instead of thinking many different things.

"Vampires, that's what we are Green Eyes – vampires."

**_Yeah, it's a crappy ending...but it'll have to do...Let me know what you thought in a review, did you: like it, hate it, are there any questions that you have, were you expecting something different? I hoped you liked this chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Tears

_**Ok...I'm sorry for how long it has been since there has been an update...May was a rough month for my family and I didn't have the spirit to write. I want to point out that while I was writing this (over and over and over I want to add) I noticed that maybe the sun position and time is off...Well, for anyone who has been in the deep forest or woods knows that in places it can look darker than it really is time wise, so keep that in mind. I also want you to keep in mind that while I may be borrowing SM's characters to write this, I am not her, and while my other story "A Chance Encounter" may have some parallels with "Twilight" this story does not really parallel SM's other written works. It is 100% out of my imagination...Please enjoy!**_

EPOV

Vampires – vampires? This girl – Bella, says we're vampires? _Oh sure, yeah, that's what we are!_ I thought.

"Green Eyes – are you okay?" she said narrowing her eyes.

I stared at her, the light from the sun dropped further below the tree line, but I could still see the details of her face – I just couldn't understand how this was possible. "_Vampire"_ replayed in my head – could it really be true? My mind started racing, I needed to determine if this was possible. As different memories came into my consciousness, I noticed Bella moving slowly toward me. I stopped searching my memory, but I continued my focus; I didn't want her to notice that I was staring at her.

As she drew closer the wind shifted blowing behind me to her. An interesting scent was hanging on the air, and I noticed that Bella stopped, several feet away from me. I focused on the scent trying to determine what it could be; I breathed in, which caused the back of my throat to burn hotter than it had been and my mouth filled with a saliva that was thicker than water.

"_Focus on Green Eyes! Focus on Green Eyes! Taste the Mint..."_ Bella's thoughts entered my mind. _'Taste the Mint?' _I thought to myself, _"I don't taste mint." _I continued to inhale the scent, each time my throat burned, and my mouth filled with more liquid.

I could taste this scent, but it wasn't enough – I wanted the scent to flow over my tongue, but I had to get away from Bella, this scent was mine only. She must have guessed I was interested in the scent because she ran towards me. But I was faster; with one hand I grabbed her by the waist, lifted her and threw her as hard as I could. She flew into the air, above the trees; I didn't stay to watch I turned and ran toward the scent.

When it became stronger I slowed down. I found myself in the forest surrounding a back-yard. I was staring at a small house, and in the back-yard was a clothes line with several shirts and pants hanging from a small rope cord. I slowly inched my way forward and I took a deep breath. The scent was sweet, and much stronger than it had been earlier, I knew this must be the starting point. I crouched and turned my attention to the house.

_"How did you do this?"_ said a males voice.

"_I was fixing the hook, but my hand slipped and it stabbed my hand" _said a female's voice.

"_You had to have been pushing on it to have gotten the point that far into your hand! I'll head up to the pharmacy to get some gauze and rubbing alcohol, we can't afford to travel to the E.R. tonight!"_ the male said again.

"_We have rubbing alcohol, get bactine instead and get gauze tape so it will stay on please"_ said the female again.

The male sighed and I heard his feet stomping on the wood floors of the house. The side door opened, he stepped out, walked to a beat up Ford Taurus, got in, turned the key and backed out the drive-way. When I could no longer hear the engine I turned my focus on the house again. I needed that scent, wanted that scent, I was going to get it.

I ran to the side door, but I didn't make a sound. The scent was strong at the door, I looked down and saw a puddle of blood on the concrete. My throat burned and my stomach lurched in anticipation of a lovely meal. I quietly opened the screen door, and gently pushed on the wood door. I was hit again with the sweet scent that lured me to the house. The woman was standing in the kitchen, mere feet from me. The faucet was running with hot water, her hand held inside the stream, pink flowed underneath her hand.

"_This is going to cost us a lot of money. I'm probably going to need stitches and a tetanus booster. I don't know how we can pay for this"_ I heard her thoughts.

I sneaked up behind her, her attention focused on her hand she didn't sense my presence. Being right behind her was intoxicating, my throat burned hotter than I ever felt it. I could see the blood flowing in her neck, her skin looked to be as thin as paper. I turned my head; she looked up at the window saw my reflection and screamed. But my hand covered her mouth before the scream could fully escape, my other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from moving, and my teeth sank into her neck like room temperature butter. I took a long pull and the blood flowed out of her jugular like it was milk. The burning was cooled but I wanted more. She tried to fight back, her hands were attempting to remove my strong grip, but after a minute she started to relax in my arms. She had held her right hand, which was the good one, at her mouth trying to pull away mine, but it fell to the side. And finally no more blood came out of her. I let her go and she crumpled to the ground. I stood over her, wiped my lips with my left hand, turned and ran out the door.

I felt stronger than ever, and I wanted more.

BPOV

When the scent of human blood hit me, I knew it was going to be hard for Green Eye's to resist – it was hard for me. I tried to get Human to focus on him, but Animal did not want to be out of control. But I noticed Green Eye's make a small move backward and I ran toward him hoping to stop him. But he was much faster than I anticipated. He picked me up with one hand and the next thing I knew I was flying above the tree line. I twisted my body to look back, and I tried to stop soaring in the air, but I kept going. I even flew over the house with the single-father family.

After flying for about three minutes I finally hit a tree much taller than the rest. My back hit the trunk and it sent me falling to the ground. I smashed into the ground. I was left stunned. I slowly stood up; I looked around this new forest and tried to find a scent that could send me in the right direction. I started running anyway towards where I thought was the house I had used to get new clothing. I ended up being North of the house, but I heard the kids laughing and found my way to the edges of their back-yard again. I then remembered the path back to the tree where I had hidden Green Eye's.

I found his scent and the scent of the blood right where we had both smelled it. I ran after his smell of Mint and came to the edge of another back-yard. There was a lot of commotion in and around the house. I jumped into a near-by tree sat down and listened.

_"I left for the pharmacy at 5 o'clock P.M. She was at the kitchen sink rinsing her hand; you see she stabbed her hand on the rope hook for the laundry line. I came back around 5:15 and I found her dead on the floor in front of the sink with that mark on her neck!" _said a male's voice.

_"Why did you go to the pharmacy? Why didn't you take her to the Emergency Room?"_ said another male's voice.

_"We lost our health insurance when I lost my job. Do you know how much it would cost to take her to an Emergency Room? We were going to go to the free clinic in the morning" _said the first male voice again.

_"And what did you purchase at the pharmacy?"_ said the second male voice.

_"Bactine and gauze! Look I didn't kill my wife; I didn't cut her neck open like that and drain out her blood! So how about you stop asking me '50 questions' and go out there and find the monster that did this to her!"_

I stopped listening after that. I knew in that instant what "monster" killed his wife – Green Eye's.

Charlie POV

My call to the Vancouver Police Department led to no leads, but they promised me they'd keep and eye out for the Volvo. This search was feeling like searching for a needle in a hay stack. I know from other search experience that you start seeing what you are searching for all over; it seems like everyone in Forks is driving a silver car these days.

I began looking at my email, hoping to see a letter from Bella, when Deputy Matthews came in with a slight look of panic.

"Hey Chief, we just got a phone call from a woman in Sequim. She says that she saw a Silver Volvo with a female driver and a male passenger on Saturday traveling toward Port Angeles. I called Port Angeles P.D. and they told me that they got a report from another woman that she saw a silver car fall off a cliff."

My stomach dropped, and I could feel my skin color turning pale. I struggled to find my voice. I forced myself to take a deep breath, "when the hell were they going to call us and give us this information?"

"I don't know Chief; the officer I talked too said he hadn't heard the Amber Alert and that they knew nothing about looking out for the Volvo."

"Are they searching the area where the woman reported the car fell from the cliff?"

"Yes, they have search divers, but with the wave and temperature conditions, they won't be able to search for very long each day."

I sighed; I know that trying to find a car submerged under water with cliffs involved will be hard and nearly impossible. I rubbed my face with both hands, leaned back and kept both hands under my chin. "Why the hell did this woman wait three days to call us?"

"Well, she said that she didn't get that great of a look at the passengers, but it has been bugging her, so she felt like calling and telling us what she saw."

"That was rhetorical, but thanks for answering anyway." I said staring at the ceiling. After 20 silent seconds I sat up and turned to Deputy Matthews, "I need you to come with me to the Cullen residence, since you took the phone call, you'll be able to answer the questions better than myself," I stood and grabbed my hat, "but right now we are not ruling out run-away okay? We are not going to tell them that this is Edward's car because we don't know that for sure."

I grabbed my keys to my patrol car and began to walk to the entrance when the desk Sergeant stopped me.

"Hey Chief, what was the license plate on that Volvo again, I can't find my 'Post-it-Note'" he said, holding his hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"780 UAL," I said quickly and panicky.

"Um, then you need to take this phone call." The Sergeant held the phone toward me, and my stomach dropped again. I was frozen for a second, but some how found a way to get my legs to move.

"Hello, this is Chief Swan, Forks Police Department, with whom am I speaking too?" I said surprisingly clear and steady.

"Chief Swan? This is Chief Alexandra Gidley of the Port Angeles Police Department. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes," I lied leaning my body against the desk.

"Chief, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we found a Silver Volvo with the license plate of '780 UAL' about fifteen minutes ago off the coast. We had received a call from a Deputy Matthews of your department about that time; he gave us the license number. Chief – the car was empty – we didn't find any bodies. The windshield was busted open possibly by hitting the cliffs on the way down; we did find two cell phones lying next to the car. Chief I hate to say it, but their bodies are probably washed out to sea by now," her voice broke on the last statement.

"Then don't say it. For all we know they could have pushed the car off the cliff in order to get away and lose the main item of focus" there's no way my Bella could be dead, no way.

"Chief we have to be realistic. Would teenagers really go out of the way to drive up here to ditch a nice car over a cliff to then continue running away? Based on the treads that we see at the edge this car wasn't pushed it was driven."

The room began to spin, and the floor felt like it was dropping out underneath me. I leaned harder into the desk and Deputy Matthews steadied me as I nearly fell to the floor.

"We are continuing the Amber Alert and the search for them until we find actual proof they're dead! We are not giving up!" I said and then slammed the phone back down onto its holder. I was breathing hard and my hand was stuck on the phone. I could feel the eyes of Deputy Matthews and the Sergeant drilling into me. I took a labored breath and stood up.

"Officer Matthews, will you please drive us to the Cullen residence?" I said in a whispered voice.

"Yes sir, of course sir," he said gently coughing and pulling the keys out of my hand.

The trip to the Cullen house felt like days.

Carlisle POV

Esme and I both took the day off from work, and ended up not doing too much. The other kids went to school, but even though they are home now the house is eerily quiet though there is noise. I sat in my office staring at the computer screen, hearing Esme puttering around in the kitchen making dinner, and the muffled sound of rock music coming from a couple floors up.

All of a sudden a pan in the kitchen fell to the floor. My heart raced and I looked out the door into the hallway.

"CARLISLE!" screamed Esme, "CHARLIE! – COP CAR! – PATROL HAT!"

I couldn't make out all she was saying and it was making me nervous that she lost her nerve so fast over these three days. I got off my chair and ran toward the kitchen. She was frozen standing looking out the window at the drive-way. I looked out and saw Charlie sitting in the passenger seat looking pale and just as frozen as Esme. I saw him breathe out hard and the door opened. Esme and I both turned to go to the front door.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all coming down the stairs, panicked looks on their faces. I pointed at them and said, "Upstairs all of you now!" They hesitated but turned and went up the stairs. I turned my attention back to the front door and before Charlie could knock or ring the doorbell Esme had the door open.

"You know something!" she said fast and shaky, "Something you can't say over the phone!" she said with the sound of tears in her voice.

"Yes," Charlie said with a sigh. "This is Deputy Matthews," he said holding his hand out to a much younger man. "May we come in?" he said looking at me.

"Of course Charlie come on in," I said grabbing Esme gently by her shoulders and turning her to let the men pass. I kept my arm around her and pushed the door closed. Her feet barely moved as we walked to the living room. I helped her sit and I sat down next to her.

Charlie was staring at the ground but he looked up when we sat. His face looked tired, like he hadn't slept in the three days since our children have been missing. I wondered if I looked the same to him.

"We got a call from a lady today in Sequim who saw the Volvo on Saturday driving toward Port Angeles," Charlie said whispering; Esme perked up a little, thinking he was here delivering good news. "We then received a call from Port Angeles that they got a phone call from a woman who saw a Silver car fall off a cliff."

Both Esme and I breathed in sharply and stiffened. This was it, this was what we were dreading, finding out our son died that he lost control of his vehicle and killed himself and Bella by flying off a cliff. Esme put her hand on my knee and started squeezing, her finger nails and denim digging into my skin, but it didn't hurt.

"About ten minutes ago, they called us back and told us they pulled a silver Volvo from the water," he stopped, tears coming to his eyes, "the plates – matched."

Esme broke out into immediate sobs and she leaned into me. I stared at Charlie in total shock. I put my arms around Esme and placed my head on top of hers. Her arms wrapped around me and she began squeezing me again. I kissed the top of her head and looked at Charlie.

"Do we have their bodies?" I asked in my "doctors" voice, the voice I use to be calm and collected.

Charlie sighed, "No, their bodies have not been recovered. – Look, I'm not giving up this search. It could be possible that they themselves pushed the car over the edge so that we didn't have such a huge look out target. We are not canceling the Amber Alert and we are not canceling the search."

"Charlie," came the muffled sound of Esme's voice. She lifted her head from underneath mine and turned to look at him. "Why would they do this to us? Why would they willingly act like they died? Charlie you – no – _we_ need to be realistic. They're gone, Edward must have lost control of the car, they must not have been wearing seat belts and over the cliff they went. Call the search off, we have all the evidence in the world that they're gone," she put her head back against my chest.

I rubbed her left shoulder with my right hand, placed my head on top of hers again and said, "Esme we shouldn't think like this! The odds might not be in our favor, but we shouldn't lose hope..." before I could finish she pushed herself to look at me.

"Then they were kidnapped, left in a ditch to die and someone else drove Edward's car off the cliff!" She got off the couch and stormed out of the room.

Charlie, Deputy Matthews and I sat staring at different parts of the room. After a few seconds I looked at Charlie, "Sorry, it has been really hard for her. Our children may be adopted, but to us each and every one of them is blood. I hate to kick you out like this, but I don't know how much more you can say and I should check on Esme."

I stood up, Charlie and Deputy Matthews copied. I led them to the front door and opened it. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry this happened like this. Believe me I want to think they're alive, but Esme is right. If there is anything I or the department can do for you please don't hesitate to call," said Charlie holding out his hand.

I took his hand and shook it, "Thanks, and likewise, if we can do anything for you don't hesitate. And please if you get any more information please call us."

"I will. Again, I'm sorry, have a good of a night as you can have."

Deputy Matthews tipped his hat, said a quick "Sorry" and both men walked to the patrol car. I watched them climb in and drive away. I slowly closed the door, and turned my focus to tell the remainder of my family.

**_I hope you liked this new chapter...Much much different eh? Let me know what you thought_**


End file.
